Tobias and Tris love story
by iron man fan2626
Summary: this story is what if the kiss in the movie happened sooner meaning before they started the second stage of training and they actually had had sex oh there will be no war in this story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Tris's P.O.V

I woke up to sun light shining through a window I sat up and realized that I was not in the same bed as I usually sleep in I look around and remember last night Tobias and I had sex and it was amazing I smiled I was so happy right now I turned over and went to wake up Tobias to say Good Morning but he wasn't there

Oh no what… what if this was just a one night thing for him what if he doesn't have the same feelings for me as I have feel for him! God I'm so stupid I should have known I started to cry and I don't care if I'm Dauntless or not I still have feelings and I was going to cry if I want to

I wrap the sheet around me and reach down for my clothes and started to get dressed then I see him appear from around the corner he smiled but it turned to a frown when he saw me crying he walked over to me "hey why are you crying" he asked he wiped a tear from my face "look Tobias… Four I mean" he stopped me short and smiled "I like it when you call me Tobias" he pushed a piece of hair out of my face "I know last night meant nothing to you I just..." he stopped me short again and looked confused he turned and faced me

"Tris where did you get that idea? Last night was amazing" he said I looked up at him "I…I just assumed because when I woke up you were already gone and…" he pulled me into a hug "God Tris you will never be a one night stand with me I want you to be my girlfriend" "Really?" I exclaimed with excitement he leaned down and kissed me and before I knew it he was gently pushing me onto the bed but never broke the kiss his lips trailed down my neck

"Oh Tobias" I moaned he looked up at me and smiled "say my name again" I leaned up and to his ear and whispered "Tobias" his hands went underneath my shirt he was about to pull it off when there was a knock on the door his head whipped back he got off the bed and told me to go to the bathroom he handed all my clothes to me he double checked to make sure there was no other clothes on the floor and went to the door and opened it

"What do you want Eric?" he asked "I just wanted to let you know that Max and I are going to be gone for the day on official business for you are going to be alone with the transfers" he nodded his head and basically slammed the door in his face I walked out of the bathroom I went ahead and got dressed I put on the same sweater that Tobias had given me 2 nights ago I loved it, it is comfortable and smells like him

He pulled me into another kiss my arms went around his neck and his arms around my waist when we broke apart I whispered I have to go before everyone else wakes up he nodded and let go "I'll see you I a little while" and I walked down the hall of course checking to make sure no one was in the hall

I snuck back into the room where I should be sleeping and quietly laid back into the bed but I could not go back to sleep all that was running through my mind was the memories from last night how Tobias made love to me

We actually made love several times we probably would have done it more if he had not run out of condoms I broken out of my thought when the lights turned on "everyone up in the pit in 5 minutes" he caught my eye and winked and walked away I was already dressed so I walked through the hall way I saw him pulling out the knives and guns I made sure no one was looking and walked over and gently kissed him he smiled and kissed me too and then sadly I had to walk away

When everyone finally came in Tobias started talking "ok today I'm giving you the choice of what you would like to do you can either practice throwing knives, shooting guns, or fighting the choice is up to you" and he walked away I walked to the punching bag that was the one thing I needed to improve on luckily I was the only one who went over there

10 minutes I felt him walk up behind me "you're doing better you have muscle now but you need to focus on the muscles in your stomach" he put his hands on my stomach and I cannot put in words how bad I wanted to kiss him right now I could look in his eyes and tell he was thinking the same thing he let go and as he walked away he whispered "later"

"Alright everyone you can have a break be back I an hour" they all ran towards the exit but I stayed behind and walked over to where he was standing he pulled me into his embrace and nuzzled his face into my neck and mumbled "your hair smells like strawberries" I giggled and he leaned down and kissed me and when we broke apart he said

"I have to go to the store so you go on and go to lunch" I smiled "why do you have to go to the store?" he leaned down and whispered "as I recall I ran out of condoms last night" I giggled and he walked away after a minute I left and joined my friends at our usual table "hey girl where were you?" Christina asked "oh I went to the restroom" I quickly lied she nodded and went back to eating

When lunch was over we walked back to the training room and Tobias was standing there next to the score board "ok your scores have been updated" the scores appeared on the screen and I was in shock I was number 8 I went from one of the worst to almost one of the best Christina hugged me "see I told you, you would be the most improved" "ok everyone we are done for today" Tobias said and he walked away I walked with my friends and we went back to where we sleep every night

We were sitting on our beds in the corner of the room "so are you excited about started the next half of training?" I laughed "Christina the first half of training is not even over yet who knows I might not even make it" "Tris you are number 8 on the list even if for some reason you do go down which I know you won't you won't be below the line" I smiled

Before I knew it, it was time that we all go to sleep I waited about 30 minutes and when I was sure everyone was asleep and then tip toed down the hall and quietly knocked on the door it opened and he smiled and let me in we immediately started kissing

He kissed down my neck "I hope you bought lots of condoms cause we are going to need them" he chuckled "trust me I got tons"

**Ok should there be another chapter please review and let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 remember I own nothing

Tris's P.O.V

Christina and I were anxiously waiting for the scores to appear Will and Al were just laughing at us then Max appeared and said "if you are above the line you move onto the next stage of training if not you can get your stuff and get out of here" then the scores appeared I was still in the same spot number 8 I gave a sigh of relieve

I went around and turned to face my friends Christina was jumping up and down she was number 9 right behind me "OMG this is awesome" we screamed together then I looked over and saw Al and notice he was frowning and I looked at the score board he was 15 and now he had moved down to 21 he just barely made it I was about to comfort him when Peter of all people came up to us

"See what did I tell you the Stiff is knocking you out of place I told you she found some way to make it easier" I glared at him and Christina said "you're such an ass Peter it's like you have no brain but you know what I bet if you stick your head up your ass you might find it" I had to hold back chuckles "watch yourself" is all he said before walking away

"C'mon lets go and celebrate we should get another tattoo!" Christina exclaimed and pulled me in that direction. When we got there I walked over to Tori and I told her "I have a special request can you put somebody's name on me?" she laughed "of course I can what's the name?" I wrote it down and handed it to her "who's Tobias" I had to come up with something quick "um it's kind of personal" I said she just nodded "where do you want it?" i adjusted my clothes so my hip was showing

"Ok sit down" she said 20 minutes later I was done I saw Christina waiting for me "so what did you get?" she asked excitedly "um Christina I know you're my best friend but this is really personal" she nodded "ok well I got the word Dauntless on my wrist" I nodded we started walking down the hall "hey Christina I'm gonna go for a walk ok?" she nodded and walked away I went in the direct of Tobias's apartment and knocked on it and smiled when he answered I walked in

I sat down on his bed and smiled "I have a surprise for you" I said "really what would that be?" he asked kissed down my neck I adjusted my clothing and showed him my hip "and before you say anything yes Tori asked who it was and I told her it was personal" he smiled "I love it baby just as much as I love you" my eyes went wide and I turned around "you…you love me?" he nodded

I jumped onto him and pushed him on the bed "I love you too Tobias" he flipped us over his hand trailed down my body and went under my shirt then there was a knock on the door "god dammit can't anyone leave us alone" I giggled "for the record no one knows we are dating so they don't know they are interrupting anything" I walked into the bathroom and closed and locked the door

I heard the door open and I heard him talking then he closed and I opened the door he walked over and smiled "as much as I don't want to they need me in the control room but before I go I want to give you something and also show you something" he grabbed my hand and walked me across the room he opened the closet and pushed some clothes aside and it revealed a safe it was medium sized he turned around "ok this is my gun safe you know I keep my hand gun under the bed but you already know that, this is the more dangerous ones ok and I want you to know the code in case you need them for any reason" I nodded

And he punched in the code and I was shocked he really did have a lot of guns "the code is 4-6-1-0" I nodded "I trust you Tris but I need you to promise me that if you are ever in any danger or you feel you need a gun to protect yourself you'll get one" I kissed him lightly "I promise" he smiled he leaned down and closed the safe and then turned back to me and he pulled a key out of his pocket "this is a key to my place I want you to have it" I nodded

We looked into each other's eyes for a minute and then he kissed me with so much passion and we sadly had to break away "I have to go" "I know, if you don't mind I'm just gonna hang out here" "of course I don't mind baby but why don't you go hang out with your friends?" I smiled and walked over and whispered "I'm really tired I got only an hour of sleep last night" he smirked "ok" he kissed my cheek and then walked away

I lay down and went back to sleep…

**1 hour later**

I woke up and looked around I'm guessing that Tobias is not back yet i took a deep breath and got up I need to take a shower but I think I'm going to take a nice relaxing bath

I stripped off my clothes and went to the bathroom and filled the tub with some water and sat down it was nice and very relaxing about 5 minutes after I got into the bath I heard the door open "Tris babe you still here?" "I'm in here come in" the bathroom door opened he smiled and sat down next to the tub

"Hey beautiful" I smiled "hey sexy" he chuckled and he leaned over and kissed me "what did they need you in the control room for?" "some idiot got into the control room who was not supposed to be there and messed with the system and I had to fix it" after a few minutes of silence I asked "do you want to join me?" he got up and started to undress "I thought you would never ask" once he was fully undressed I stood up and sat down and pulled me onto his lap his hands went to rest on my hips

His thumb moved up and down where is the tattoo of his name was he lightly kissed my shoulder "after initiation I'm going to get a tattoo with your name" I smiled "I would really like that" I said "c'mon babe lets get some sleep you have your final test tomorrow"

**Ok I know I skipped over the whole second stage of training but I did not really think it was that important so let me know what you think**


End file.
